


Echo (4 connected drabbles)

by Elemental1025



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Purgatory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 13:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elemental1025/pseuds/Elemental1025
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically... Dean and Cas in Purgatory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Echo (4 connected drabbles)

**Author's Note:**

> Awesome prompts courtesy of bevarshi11.

**Echo**

 

“Cas!” He knew he shouldn’t yell, knew it instinctively. “Caaas!” But this place… he also knew he had a choice, be predator or be prey. The echo of his voice bounced in the eerie half-light, sounding far more assertive than he felt, but whatever it was rustling in the mist kept it’s distance. He narrowed his eyes and glared at the sound. “Come at me you bastard, you’ll see which one I am.” He could sense the hunger, feel it waiting beyond the trees, but he stood his ground and it backed off. “Dammit Cas, where the fuck are you?”

 

**Trust**

 

Darkness. Or maybe simply an absence of light. Castiel felt his borrowed limbs constrict. _Void_. He knew who was responsible, knew it instinctively. _Crowley_. Whatever the ploy, this was his doing. Cas tried to send his senses out, tried to find Dean, but there was just a vast nothingness. Despair threatened. A human emotion, but still, he felt it. The powerful suddenly becoming powerless. There was a lesson in there, if he could find it. There was always a lesson. He was alone, but Dean would know, Dean would find him. Because Dean was Dean. He had to trust that.

 

**Rain**

 

 _Fucking rain_. It always came to this. Standing alone in the fucking rain. At least he’d found weapons, and the handful of walking freak shows that thought he’d make a tasty snack had found out otherwise. It still felt wrong, though. As much as he doubted, well… _everything_ , he still knew deep down that Cas wouldn’t have left him alone. Not here. Not by choice. But if he didn’t leave, that meant he was taken. And if he wasn’t dead, then he was trapped. And if he was trapped, he had to be somewhere. So, he would just keep looking…

 

**Hope**

 

LIGHT! Air… _breath_. Staring up at the murky sky, Castiel inhaled until he though his chest would explode. Dean stared down at him, worried. Cas needed to say something, reassure Dean, but all he could do was smile. He felt… _giddy_. This time he didn’t mind feeling human. “How did you find me?” “The tail of your coat was sticking out of that… rock. I figured if the coat was in there, so were you.” The shattered pieces of his prison lay strewn across the ground. Lessons within lessons. Trusting Dean was always a good bet. Because Dean was Dean.


End file.
